ballistic_overkillfandomcom-20200213-history
CLASS: TANK
SURVIVAL EXPERT ☀Rightful, dedicated, leader Allegiance: Smokes (formerly MFA) The tank is a behemoth that can withstand heavy enemy fire and live to enact retribution. He is tough to kill and hard to face with skills that can make him a damage sponge or make him deadlier when injured. He is slow, but relentless and indomitable. Class Emblem Important Events * Old friend and brother in arms of the Marksman * One of the main leaders of the MFA for several years * He grew wary of the MFAs actions * Eventually left the MFA * Forms and leads the Smokes together with Berserker and Shadow Personality A natural born leader, compassionate and strong by nature. Tank is pretty much the perfect soldier even without any need for experiments or extra abilities. Has a strong sense of justice and no problem going against authority when necessary. Believes in strength in numbers and always wants a team to work tightly together. Traits Recovers 1% health per second and receives 1.5x healing from health packs (i.e. 75 health from regular health packs and 300 from large health packs). Immune to backstabs -10% mobility while shooting Skills Well prepared Tank doesn’t take extra damage from headshots and receives +20% explosive damage resistance. Raging Bull While sprinting, Tank gains +40% damage resistance. Effectiveness Tank gains +25% accuracy and +25% reload speed. Provoke When hit, Tank gains +25% damage for 2 seconds. Being hit while under the effect of Provoke refreshes the duration. Blitzkrieg While shooting, Tank gains +10% damage resistance per second and +10% mobility per second. Caps at 3 seconds (30% damage resistance and 30% mobility). When he kills an enemy, Tank instantly fills 20% of his weapon clip. Last Stand Tank receives +10% max health and resists death for 4 seconds. During this time, Tank can only use a specific weapon (a pistol) and cannot move. 'Weapons' Light Machine Guns * Bruiser * Hornet * Prybar * Chainsaw * Brute Assault Rifles * Commando * Brigand * Ranger Shotguns * Rampart * Mongoose * Mammoth Pistols * Blackhawk Melee * Sledgehammer Background Tank was a brother in arms to the Marksman back in the day. They trained together and dreamed of making the world a better place. When Grenadier found the technology, however, the Marksman changed. He was too worried in protecting the technology and forgot their original mission: to protect the people. Through the years, Tank tried to change his friend back to the good man he knew. It was all in vain, however, and his friend became more maniacal by the day. Marksman convinced him to train the Vanguards, teaching them almost everything that he knew. Through his teachings, they became a force to be reckoned with. What pushed Tank over the edge was seeing his students killing innocents in order to protect the MFAs secret. An entire village, no less. After investigating further, he found out the truth about the goals of the Marksman. Terrified and certain that his friend was no longer the man he once knew, he took the unjustly imprisoned Berserker and fled. He tried to get help from governments, but no one would move a finger against the MFA. The risk of losing access to the “oh so great” technology was too much for any politician to bear. With his back against the wall, he was forced to become something he never once considered to be. He joined forces with the Shadow and a tamed Berserker, creating a new leadership. Now all they needed was an army. With the help and funding of a man known only as the Faceless, he founded the Smokes. A group of mercenaries with its sole and only goal to destroy every trace of the MFA technology left on Earth. Sayings “You said it yourself. Humanity will be better without them. Wipe them out.”-The FacelessCategory:Classes Category:Tank